Romeo and Juliet Had it Easy
by multifanfictual
Summary: Twilight fanfic. What if Jacob imprinted on Bella right before she became a vampire? Starts around the beginning of Eclipse when Bella was still torn between Edward and Jacob. I do NOT own the Twilight series! All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer! (Side note- this is my first fanfiction story I'm publishing. Please be sure to review and let me know what you think!)
1. Chapter 1: A Strange New Feeling

**Chapter 1**

JACOB POV

Jacob sighed as he slowly climbed out of bed and stretched, running his hand through his messy black hair. Why did he feel so… empty inside today? He frowned. It was almost as if a piece of him were missing.

Beginning to wake up, he pulled out his phone. He had a missed call from Bella. _Bella. His Bella._ Reading her name suddenly made him tingle, and the hole felt just a bit smaller. Her snowy face entered his thoughts, pulling his cheeks into a grin. He knew deep down inside she had always belonged to Edward, and fantasies of her would only burn him more in the long run, but suddenly he couldn't resist. Jacob simply had to hear her voice, to know she was there. It was like an invisible force was drawing him to her. He stretched out on Billy's old couch, pressed her contact in his recent calls, and held the phone up to his ear.

The fourth ring was cut off, replaced by Bella's voice. "Hey, Jake!" she said brightly. Jacob sharply inhaled as his chest restricted and squeezed his heart. _What is with me today?_ he pondered. A cough on the other end interrupted his thoughts. "Jake?" Bella called out again, confused. "Oh, Bella…" Jake swallowed. "Hey. So, uh… any chance you want to hang out later?" His breath quickened as he awaited her response. _What the hell? Do I_ have _to sound like a middle school boy asking the girl he likes to slow dance with him?_

"Yeah… sure, of course," Bella replied. She sounded a little concerned at his sudden formality and unusually shaky voice, but knew better than to mention it. "I'll probably drive to the reservation around one. Does that work?"

"SPLENDID!" _Shit, did I just shout that? Did I just use the word splendid?_ "I mean… um… sounds good! One is…" _God, Jake, just stop talking!_ "One is good."

"...Alright, well…" Bella said slowly. "I'll see you at one, then. Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Bells."

BELLA POV

Bella hung up the phone, confusion clouding her thoughts. Jake was acting stranger than ever, and she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know why anymore. Shaking her head, she decided to forget about it. She had problems of her own. Last night, Edward had been holding her in his cold arms, but it was Jacob who had occupied her dreams. She had awoken in the middle of the night after a vision of her and Jake, a married couple, playing with their children, and cried in shame. The worst part was that when she first opened her eyes, before she realized it was only a dream, she felt happier than she had been in a long time. When she came to her senses and was hit with the overwhelming sense of grief, Edward had soothed her back into sleep with her lullaby, but although it calmed her back down, for some reason it no longer felt the same.

Bella stepped into the shower and turned on the water. Maybe some steam would help her relax. As she washed her hair, her mind began to wander. She had originally concluded that her dreams about Jacob had been caused by nerves over the stress of trying to soak in the last dregs of her human life, but now she wasn't so sure. Waking up in Edward's arms didn't feel right. She longed to feel Jacob's warmth, to hear his laughter, to see his dazzling smile…

 _Stop that! Stop that right now!_ Bella warned herself. _Edward is the one you love,_ not _Jacob._

But even as she tried to push down those thoughts, she found herself longing for Jacob. She had spent many nights tossing and turning over him before, but today the feeling felt more powerful than it ever had been. How would she make it to one to go down to La Push to see him, to squeeze him tightly in her arms, even knowing he had probably moved on?

It was going to be an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2: Imprints and Big Decisions

AN: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! However, please note that my review inbox is NOT designed for spam! Hopefully you all get that it's a little disappointing when you think you got some nice input on your fic, only to find some random note with no relevance to the story or your account. Thanks for understanding, and I do appreciate those who wrote real reviews! Now, onto the story... To make up for chapter 1 being so short, I tried to give chapter 2 a little more length. I hope you enjoy this one! (PS. Had some formatting issues uploading this doc, so sorry if you got two alerts about it being posted!)

 **Chapter 2**

JACOB POV

Jacob tapped his foot anxiously, waiting for Bella to arrive. The minutes seemed to stretch into hours, the hours into years, the years into infinity. She was like his drug. He could only wait so long until he would give in and come crawling back, no matter how well he knew she was bad for him. That he would only get hurt when she would finally choose Edward over him.

The sound of the front door creaking open interrupted his thoughts and made him jump in surprise. "Jake?" Bella called out. Her footsteps pounded on the old wooden floors.

"C-Coming!" he stuttered, racing towards his bedroom door. He eagerly grabbed the doorknob. With a ready grin, an aching in his chest, and a final look in the mirror, he began to swivel the door open and-

Any thought that had been in his head before that moment vanished. Standing there, examining a book on the kitchen counter was Bella- no, she wasn't just Bella anymore. She was the most spectacular being he had ever laid eyes on. How could it be that only know did he know he had already met the most beautiful woman on earth? He thought he had loved Bella before. No. That was child's play, a funny game. This, _this_ feeling was real. Everything he did was now in tune to the beat of his beautiful Bella. When she breathed, he breathed. When she blinked, he blinked. Time was no longer counted by minutes. It was counted by Bella. Everything was Bella. Jacob knew in this instant that he could not bear to ever have her out of his life. Even if she chose Edward, even if she told him she hated him with every fiber of her being, even if she beat him over and over like a dog. He would always. Be. There. His love for her, his need to always be near her, radiated off of him in waves. She was his kryptonite, the one thing he could never live without. If she truly were his drug, this was an addiction that could never be beat. Suddenly, it dawned on him.

"Holy fucking shit," Jacob whispered to himself. "Did I just imprint?"

At the sound of his voice, Bella started, turned her head, and began to make her way towards his room. "Jake?" she said uneasily. "Jake, are you there?"

She couldn't know. She could never know he imprinted on her. Because they were connected now. They were one. He could only want what she wanted. And if Edward was the one she would choose, how could he stand in her way? How could he take her away from him, knowing the pain it would inflict on her? No. He had to do something. He had to do something now.

"Jake?" Bella called again. _Shit._ He had to act fast.

Jacob slammed himself against the wall next to the door so she couldn't see him. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Hey, Bells," he began as scratchily as possible. He faked a cough and winced. _Not too convincing, Jake._ "I, uh... I'm not feeling too well. I don't want to get you sick. Maybe you… maybe you should go and come back another day." With every word that he spoke, it felt like he was being stabbed directly in the lungs with a knife. How was it that he found the strength to push her away?

"...Oh, uh… okay, Jake. Are you sure you don't need anything?"

 _Is she disappointed?_ He couldn't tell. Jake let out another pitiful hack for good measure. "No, Bells," he told her. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Well, alright," Bella replied. "See you soon, I guess. Feel better."

As she exited, Jake had to hold his breath to prevent himself from sprinting out into the hall and blowing everything. As soon as she was gone, he scrambled to pull off his clothes before running out the door and phasing more eagerly than he ever had. It was not difficult to catch Bella's scent, and he soon had an easy trail on her rattly old truck. Jacob sped through the thick trees lining the road, staying away at just the right distance so that he could keep the car in his sight, but never too close so that Bella could catch sight of him in her rearview mirror. He knew he shouldn't be following her, but he couldn't help himself. He just _had_ to be near her.

And here he had thought his love for her could never have gotten stronger.

BELLA POV

Bella tried not to sob as she drove further and further away from La Push. Although she had been conflicted about Jake for a while, her emotions for him had never been… like _this_. Each turn that she took and foot she covered increased her pain tenfolds. Eventually, she decided she was being ridiculous. She knew just where she needed to go.

As Bella pulled into the Cullen's driveway, she thought she saw a russet wolf crouched amongst the trees. _Jesus Christ, I'm even hallucinating now?_ She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and entered the house.

She was immediately greeted with a velvet voice. "Bella," Edward murmured, hugging her gently from behind. She embraced him back, but her heart wasn't in it. Was that really the same voice that had brought her to her knees a few weeks ago? She could no longer recall that giddy feeling. He smiled as he pulled her arm and lead her around the corner. "I have a surprise for you," he said mysteriously. _A surprise? Maybe he doesn't really know me after all…_

In the living room stood her entire future family. Carlisle and Esme, elegant as always, were wearing their typical gentle smiles. Emmett had his signature goofy grin, a stark contrast next to Rosalie, who was pressing her lips into a thin line. Alice looked like she simply could not contain her excitement. And Jasper… just looked relieved. _God, what do they have up their sleeves?_

"Bella," Edward said, turning around to stand with his family. He beamed. "We all had a talk, and… well, we decided-"

"-we're going to turn you!" Alice cut in enthusiastically. "Bella, you're going to be a vampire!" she squealed, running over and spinning her around.

Emmett chuckled. "Way to steal his thunder, Alice," he laughed.

She shrunk back and looked sheepishly at Edward. "Oops. Sorry. I just can't help it." She squeezed Bella again. "Oh, we're finally going to be sisters!"

Only at that point did everyone realize Bella was silent. Rosalie seemed smug about this. "Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked. Ever the doctor, he approached her quietly and checked her pulse. "Do you feel lightheaded? Nauseous?"

She snapped back into her senses. "No, I'm, uh… I'm fine. Just… dealing with the shock, I guess." She attempted a weak smile.

Edward rushed to her side. "Bella, if you're not ready, we can wait. I just thought this was what you wanted, and I-"

"No, no," Bella said quickly. "You're exactly right. That's what I wanted. It's what I _still_ want. I just can't believe I'm finally going to be a part of this family. But I'm ready for it. I thank you all for your generosity. I love you all so much."

"So I'm going to be a vampire."

AN: Whoo! Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! If you have any questions or comments, please go ahead and leave me a review! I am always open to suggestions and would love to answer anything that I can without spoiling the ending if you're confused about what's going on in the plot. This week is going to be pretty crazy, so chapter 3 might be a bit delayed…. However, I'm really going to try to get it in for you guys! It should be posted on Sunday AT THE LATEST. (Although please forgive me if this ends up not happening.) Thanks again for reading, and be sure to leave a review! I love seeing all of your kind comments and suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3: Life is Cruel

AN: I would like to start off by thanking all of the amazing people who are reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing my story! This is my first published fanfic, so the positive response is super exciting and, to be completely honest, pretty surprising. I get such a mood booster every time one of you says you liked my chapter or gives me a suggestion on how I can improve. It makes doing this even more enjoyable and motivates me to release new content quickly. Chapter 3 is going to start including some more drama and conflict between Jacob and Edward, so settle in, folks! As always, please be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3**

JACOB POV

Jacob crouched uncomfortably in the bushes, positioned at an angle so that he could see clearly through the thick glass walls of Edward's bedroom. Not that he would have any trouble with his vision, what with his perfect wolf eyes, but he wanted to have the most unobstructed observation of his Bella possible. He figured they would come up to Edward's room soon to have some privacy, so he wouldn't have to wait long. Yet any amount of time away from Bella was too long. Even now his heart ached so much he couldn't feel the thorns scratching at his russet pelt. He was about to lose control and let out a howl when he heard footsteps coming up the steps. And there she was. _How is it possible for someone to be this beautiful?_ Her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes melted his insides and turned his legs to jelly. He noticed the way each one of her silky locks of hair framed her face in the most spectacular way. Her small pink lips looked so absolutely kissable that Jake had to dig his nails into the dirt to keep himself from running inside the house and doing just that. The sound of her laugh sent a tingle up his entire spine. And when she smiled… oh, how he loved that smile. How he wished he were the one that induced that smile, and not the bloodsucker.

Jake watched intently as Edward carefully picked up Bella and placed him on her back top of his bed. _Hold on, just what in the hell does he think he's doing?_ He couldn't help but growl. Out of nowhere, the rest of the Cullen family walked into the door, wearing various expressions of excitement and anticipation on their pale faces. He had been so distracted by Bella, he hadn't even smelled or heard them coming up the stairs. She was the only one to ever affect him in that way. He never missed a vampire coming, _ever_. He watched in confusion as they all gathered around Bella. Edward kneeled down next to the bed and kissed her gently on the forehead, brushing back a few stray strands of hair. _Ew._ The sight of him being affectionate with her still made him nauseous, even after all this time. Alice squealed and gave Bella a tight hug. She looked nervous. Jasper seemed to get on the matter right away. _What on earth is going on?_ Suddenly, Carlisle stepped forward and spoke. "Bella, are you sure you're ready?" he asked. Bella nodded. Ready? Ready for wh-

 _No._

Before Jacob could even process his own thoughts, Edward swooped down and appeared to kiss her on the neck, but of course Jake knew it was something a whole lot different. Bella screamed, a horrifying screech that curdled his blood and rattled his bones, and arched her back in agony. Even Rose, that dumb blonde he knew had always envied Bella, scrunched her face in pain. Edward began to hum a small melody to her, while Carlisle spoke soothing words. Esme ran off to get something, while Emmett tried to hold her down gently on the bed. No use. She just kept screaming, never forming words, only letting out terrible, animal noises that seemed to shoot Jake in the chest. He tried to remain calm, but failed miserably, and felt himself shaking as his instincts took over. Powered by adrenaline, he let out a ferocious howl as he surged towards the glass wall. He barely even saw the Cullens turn their heads as he jumped high into the air.

Despite Bella's screaming and the glass shattering and the commotion rustling through the vampire family, nothing could rival the sound of Jake's growl as he launched himself directly at Edward's bloodstained face.

BELLA POV

Agony.

It was the only word Bella could use to describe the horrifying pain she felt as Edward's venom rushed through her veins. She was slightly aware of angry voices and yelling, but they sounded distant and strange, and she was too preoccupied to care what was going on. Any feeling she had thought was terrible before was now nothing. This was the only thing that truly hurt. But as she screamed and screamed, she soon realized that it wasn't the physical pain that was causing her cries. No, it was something else, something much more important to her. _Jacob._ How was it only now that she could see he had been the one for her? The reason she had felt so weird and conflicted wasn't nerves- it was her soul, deep down inside her, trying to tell her that she was making the wrong choice. And of course she figured that out now, once she was becoming a vampire. Soon, she would be one of Jake's despised leeches, and he would no longer love her. Life truly wasn't fair.

What was she supposed to do? Of course, she no longer wanted to be near Edward, having come to her senses that he was nothing more than a friend to her, but how would she get past her terrible newborn phase without the guidance of her vampire family? Well, more importantly so, how could she live without them, period? She loved Carlisle, and Esme, and Emmett, and Jasper, and Alice… oh, what would she do without Alice? She might not miss Rose quite as much. Yet as all those faces flooded her cloudy thoughts, she always came back to Jacob. No matter how many times she felt like she was being pulled apart limb for limb or wished she were dead, he was there. How cruel and ironic it really was that she could only see that Jacob had been right all along as she underwent possibly the only thing she knew could destroy his love for her. "I love you, Jake," she managed to whisper between screeches.

Suddenly, the pain immediately left her body, and she opened her eyes…

AN: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger… hehe… Anyways, I'm glad I could beat my own goal and get this chapter in quickly for you guys! Expect chapter 4 soon, and as always, be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think!


	4. AN: Formatting Issues

AN: Hey guys! I received a lot of reviews about some formatting issues, and quite honestly, it was only then that I did realize chapter 3 had been TOTALLY screwed up! My computer sometimes decides to act up and play with my formatting. I apologize for the inconvenience! It is actually really bothering me now that I know it was like that for so long… I may or may not be a huge perfectionist… yikes… Anyways, it has officially been updated if you would like to re-read in the fixed formatting. I will be sure to do my best to prevent issues like this in the future in order to publish the best quality for you guys. Unfortunately, I've been super busy, so I have not gotten around to writing chapter 4. However, it should hopefully be up soon. Thank you all!


	5. Chapter 4: A Different Type of Kiss

AN: I'm finally back! I would like to sincerely apologize for the huge delay on the chapter 4 release. I have had some crazy stuff going on recently and simply have not found the time to sit down and write. Hopefully I will be releasing new content more quickly once my schedule begins to free up again. So without further ado, please enjoy chapter 4!

 **Chapter 4**

JACOB POV

Jacob snarled as he pushed his powerful wolf legs directly into Edward's marble chest. His original plan to remain calm and try to stay out of him and Bella's way had not turned out so well, and his only thoughts were instead focused on taking down the leech. However, Edward immediately began to fight back, and Jake flew across the room, slamming into the wall. He howled with rage, then leapt once again back into battle. Suddenly, two cold, strong hands were pulling him away. "Jacob," Carlisle said calmly. "Please, think about this."

Jake was about to pull out of the doctor's grasp when he heard Bella mumble and stopped dead in his tracks. He must be going crazy. She couldn't have possibly said what he thought she had. Had she really just…

Had she just said "Jake, I love you" in between screams?

No way.

He whimpered and walked slowly to her side, pressing his nose against her cheek. He wanted to believe what he had heard, but how could he really trust himself to hear the truth? She was his center of orbit, his entire reason for living. She was the reason he got up every morning and smiled, humming a bittersweet symphony. She was his best friend, his one true love, his savior. She was everything more than that. So how did he know he didn't just hear a voice in his head?

He supposed he would find out as he first saw her new, shocking ruby eyes flutter open.

BELLA POV

Bella winced as everything came into focus. _How did I transform so quickly?_ she pondered. _Was that_ really _three days?_ The first thing she saw above her was her Jacob, her beautiful russet wolf, his eyes filled with wonder. How had she missed this connection before? How could she have been so impossibly blind to love? What she had with Edward wasn't real. It was an obsession, something out of a movie. This, _this_ was real. The way he put butterflies in her stomach, even though her vampire senses should leave her immune to those sensations. The way every movement they made were perfectly in sync, as if they were meant to be together from birth. The way she felt as though she could stare into his beautiful eyes forever.

Unable to help herself, she reached out and gently touched her face. He let out a small noise and phased back into human form, covering himself with the blanket she had twisted around herself as she writhed through the unbearable pain. It was in this moment Bella lost all control, and she had no thought other than Jacob as she quickly grabbed his neck and crushed his lips against hers.

 _Oh my God._ This was what a kiss was supposed to feel like. It wasn't fake, nor forced. It was just two people in love, just Bells and Jake. He tasted of warm sodas and the salty beach air and the summer breeze. Bella deepened the kiss, taking in the moment. It was still them, two best friends on a rare sunny July day in Forks, but somehow something even better. In her head she saw only them, and the connection she hadn't been able to see until now. He was the only thing in her mind.

Until Emmett awkwardly cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

Bella jolted back. If her face could still turn red, she imagined she would be a tomato by now. In front of her, she saw her vampire family, each with various faces of shock and disbelief.

"I… I'm sorry," Bella stuttered. "I have to go."

And with that, she raced through the hole Jake had made in the glass wall and vanished.

AN: Uh oh, another cliffhanger for you guys! Sorry I enjoy making you all squirm… Chapter 5 should hopefully be out soon, so stay tuned for updates! If you haven't favorited this story or added it to your watch list yet, be sure to do that so you won't miss a thing. And of course, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! See you soon!


End file.
